1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing method for playing multimedia content including motion control information in a network-based robot system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the future, various home robots will spread to almost every home and various functions will be performed using such home robots. One of the representative fields of use of home robots is the field of education using the playing of voice and image content (hereinafter “multimedia content”), such as fairy tale narration and English education.
Meanwhile, in a conventional home robot system, when a user accesses a service sever via a home robot or Personal Computer (PC) and purchases a specific narrated fairy tale or English learning content with or without charge from a website, all of the sentence/voice and image files for the content, which are stored in the service server, are downloaded and stored in the home robot. Thereafter, at the time desired by a user, in the home robot, the narrated fairy tale or English learning content is played in such a way as to play the image file while generating utterances through conversion into a voice file using a Text-To-Speech (TTS) engine or through the transmitted voice file. As a result, in order to play such a large amount of downloaded voice and image data, the home robot requires a PC-class high-capacity processing unit and storage device (memory and hard disk drive), therefore the price of the home robot inevitably increases.
Furthermore, at the time of playing voice and images for such a narrated fairy tale and such English learning, the home robot only plays voice and images, but does not make motions related to the voice and the images (for example, the bow of the home robot when the sentence “How are you?” or “Hello” is sounded, a gesture of the bow, a motion of opening and closing the mouth, or the like), so that the conventional home robot system cannot attract the interest of infants or children that use narrated fairy tales or English learning content.
As a result, in order to use voice and image content in the current home robot system, the home robot requires a high-capacity Central Processing Unit (CPU) and a storage device, and motions corresponding to voice and images are not provided, so that the system cannot attract interest.